


Please Wake Up

by pre_ntiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Coma, Declan Doyle - Freeform, Derek Morgan - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hospitals, Ian Doyle - Freeform, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, William Lamontagne Jr. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pre_ntiss/pseuds/pre_ntiss
Summary: JJ confesses her love to Emily while Emily is in a coma after Doyle.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Please Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> ok ik jj had her miscarriage after doyle but pretend it was before. for this fics sake jj and will aren’t together anymore. also i’m pretty new to fic writing so pls be nice.

* * *

JJ took a deep breath before leaving the ICU doors to talk to the team in the waiting room.

“She never made it off the table.” She lied. The team was going to fly back to D.C. while JJ stayed behind and made all the funeral transport arrangements. Little did the team know, JJ and Hotch had already made the plans for Emily to be transferred from Boston to Bethesda on a strictly need to know basis.

* * *

JJ sat in the hospital chair with a cup of coffee in her hand. Emily was unconscious but stable in the hospital bed next to her. The blonde took in a shaky breath and gently held Emily’s limp hand as what seemed like hundreds of machines beeped as they worked to keep Emily alive. What felt like hours later, the doctor came in to check on Emily.

“Do you know anything new yet?” JJ asked hopefully.

“She’s not out of the woods yet. It’ll be a long road to recovery. She might even be paralyzed. We’ll know more if she wakes up. I would suggest saying your goodbyes now, just in case. She might be able to hear you, but we can’t be sure due to potential brain damage.” JJ nodded and the doctor left the room.

“The doctors said that you might be able to hear me, and I really hope that’s true, because I don’t think I could say this if you were awake. You scared the shit out of me, Emily. I get why you didn’t tell the team, but why didn’t you call me? I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything. I told you about my miscarriage. I told you about me and Will splitting. All you had to do was call me, Em. I would’ve been here in an instant. I would’ve dropped everything for you. Hell, I did drop everything for you. God, I’m so stupid. Why would you ever be able to see me that way? I was too scared to say it before, but I love you, Emily. I have for a long time. Even if you don’t feel the same way, I have to tell you because I almost lost you. I might still lose you. I don't want to live in a world without you in it, so please, _please_ wake up, Emily.“ JJ sniffled and wiped her tears with her free hand.

* * *

Two weeks later The first thing JJ noticed was Emily’s gentle hand squeeze. She honestly thought she had imagined it until Emily’s eyes opened. JJ quickly pushed the call button and nurses and doctors flooded in to check Emily over.

An hour later, with the ventilator finally removed, the two women finally got a moment alone.

“Hey.” Emily said hoarsely.

“Hi.” JJ laughed tearfully.

“Where’s the team?”

“Um...they don’t know you survived. Hotch and I...we thought Doyle would try to finish the job if he knew you were alive. And we knew he would be watching us...so we had to lie to the team and tell them you didn’t make it. We couldn’t give him a reason to think you survived. We couldn’t risk your life like that.” JJ explained.

“Oh…” Emily nodded softly before inhaling sharply. “Declan? Is he okay?” She asked fearfully.

“He’s okay. Derek put a security detail on him and Louise. They’re safe.” JJ comforted her. Emily slowly calmed down, a silence falling between the two.

“Did you mean it?” Emily asked.

“Mean what?” JJ asked, confused.

“What you said when I was asleep.” Emily looked up to meet JJ’s eyes.

“Yes.” JJ looked at Emily anxiously.

“I love you too, Jayje.” Emily smiled softly at the blonde.

“Really?’ JJ asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I have for a long time. “ Emily admitted shyly.

JJ leaned over and kissed Emily’s forehead gently as grins broke out on both girls' faces.It wasn’t going to be easy, but at least they had each other.

_fin._


End file.
